The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2
by Transformersfan01
Summary: As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

_Some say that Love is forever, but I learned the hard way its mixed with many emotions and other things. We know when we meet our true love, which I believed I found..._

_When I moved to Iacon to stay with my dad after losing mum, she believed in my fascination, and determination with the Wreckers, I didn't imagine I fall in love with a Wrecker.._

_Wheeljack._

_He was funny, had a sense of homour, loyal to leader Roadbuster, and was a really romantic mech at times when with me... I won't go into the details. *chuckles*_

_Together since graduation, he made a firework display, his undenying love to me, I never knew Wreckers were capable of such emotion.._

_When my sparkday came during our relationship, I couldn't have asked for anything better than being with Wheeljack, but he showed he listened to my feelings and my life... When Stealth appeared, he destroyed my Autograph datapad, with signatures from famous Actors, Whirlwind, Scent, Actresses Synthesis, Perfume, Moondancer, and my favourite, Millenium, in my favourite movie 'Nebula' based on a true story of a couple seperated between a war, to be reunited. When I had the Autograph from Millenium, she sighed it, saying 'Look up to the stars, you'll find that one star that is destined to be a part of your life.'_

_Wheeljack revealed to me on my sparkday, that he and the Wreckers during their busy schedules, ventured out, risking their money, and met all the actors who sighed my Autograph datapad, and got me a brand new copy with all their signatures. When I found Millenium's in there, she had put the same message, adding 'Wheeljack is a special mech. Look up to that star."_

_And I did that night, looked up to the stars, and saw one star shining brighter than the rest.. Seems Wheeljack had the same idea when he pointed out that star to me the next day. I told him about Millenium and the star, we named it 'Wreckers' star'._

_I know I go on and on, but with my story still to continue in part 2, I was going to learn a lot more than I realized, upon a rescue mission._

**Thanks you for the favourites and reviews of the previous part. You're all awesome. As I became a fan of, brofist! *brofist***

**More chapters coming.**


	2. Neptune

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

"It really is a beautiful sight," Moonlight sat on the bank, overlooking the Crystal Garden, home to all energy supplies within Iacon.

"It sure is," Wheeljack replied. "It's peaceful, calm, nobody to ruin the moment."

He placed his servo on Moonlight's, holding them together, looking at the glow of the crystals.

"Cousin said the council were close to removing this for room for more homes in Iacon; his team persuaded the council not to destroy this beautiful place. It also provides the energy for the city's electricity and energon supplies."

"I couldn't see why the council would want to remove this garden. Its always good to have a scenery to come to, to relax, calm down, enjoy a view."

Moonlight shrugged. She looked at the time on her datapad of work. "Dam..."

Wheeljack sighed. "Let me guess, time to go?"

Moonlight nodded. "I'm still recovering from the incident with Stealth. Dad's restictions to rules and stuff.."

"Yeah..."

Both bots stood up, walking hand in hand, chatting along the way to Moon's house. Standing outside, they kiss, before Moonlight walked to the front door, waved to Wheeljack, before entering.

Gazerbeam looked over his shoulder from the sofa facing the flatscreen. "Right on time." Moonlight sat next to him and he sighed. "I should ask Wheeljack to cut down on the times, or you'd become late in future, he trying to brown-nose me or something?"

"Dad," Moonlight replied in that tone. "I'm fine with Wheeljack. Nothing's happened since Stealth."

"I know..." Gazerbeam turned to face Moonlight, signing. "You understand why you're under these restrictions, right?"

"I put you through hell?" Moonlight asked.

Gazerbeam shook his head. "And that, but I have other reasons for grounding you."

Moonlight looked at her dad, sitting down to prepare for what he had to say.

"Now you've finished in the academy, I feel as if you're spending too much time with Wheeljack. Need to spend some time away from each other."

Moonlight scoffed, looked away with the expression of 'I don't believe that'. "Dad, Wheeljack's in my life, you can't change that."

Gazerbeam took a sip of his energon, and sighed. "How about a deal?"

Moonlight looked back at him, eager to hear.

"You're not under restrictions anymore, basically not grounded anymore, if you use your new found freedom to start thinking of your future career, and spend time with your other friends. Look at your pals."

"Comparing me to them?" Moonlight replied.

"Consider that deal Moon. Look at your other pals. Smokescreen is now in the Elite Guard, Jazz is now bonded to your cousin, Whiplash and Chromia have joined up in Security detail in Praxus... What do you plan to do?"

Moonlight sighed. "Mum had faith in me becoming like the Wreckers."

Gazerbeam stared in shock at Moon. "Become a femme Wrecker?! Kill lives, disobeyment of rules..."

"Dad, it's my life... I'm with Wheeljack, I know what I want to do when I'm older.. You can't change that."

Gazerbeam sighed, gets up and walks towards the door, turning back. "Remember the deal, and we're going to talk later! Use today to visit Neptune... He's in a really tough time after earlier... I remember when that was you when you were younger, Neptune was there to help you through the tough times. You needed a friend, Neptune was there." he walks out the house, closing the door behind him.

Moonlight slumped back on the sofa. Looking at the nearby photo frames, she sees herself, dad and mum when she was in her toddler years, looking all happy together...

In her mind, she scanned comlink calls, saw Neptune's comlink number, and sighed. Selecting the call, it rang, but went to voicemail.

"Hey Neppy, its me, I'm willing to come over and visit, if you want to talk, not seen you in a while, and so want to catch up. I'll see you at your place."

_Neptune hadn't spoken to me in years, since the last time I came to Iacon, after mum and dad's bonding fell apart, and I went to Praxus with her. _

Moonlight sent a comlink message to Gazerbeam, saying 'Going to visit Neptune, be back later.'

Leaving the house, she transformed and drove off towards the house. Upon arriving outside the house, she transformed, and froze.

The place looked neglected. The last time she saw it, small crystal patch around the house, views of the Sun setting, wildlife living peacefully. Now it was like a swamp...

A hand on her shoulder gave her a fright and jump, aiming a gun at the bot.

"Wheeljack?"

"Moonlight.." he turned his glance towards the House. "We can't protect you on their territory."

"Wheeljack, I'll be fine, Neptune won't hurt me..."

The Wrecker didn't reply, as Moonlight walked over to the building, crossing some line drew in the ground, that the Wrecker turned around and walked off.

Moonlight approached the door, and knocked on it.

_"Just a sec."_

The door opens to show Gears.

"Hey, Moon. Welcome. Come in."

Moonlight nodded and entered, gasping at the area inside. "What happened? This place looks like a dump?"

Gears sighed. "Lost Neptune's mother some years ago, he hasn't been the same since. He feels awful.. And then with Stealth, he hasn't been the same since."

Moonlight nodded. "Is Neptune here?"

"He's upstairs."

Moonlight headed towards the stairs, and makes her way up them. Two doors, one on left, one on right.

"Moon?"

Moonlight turned to the door on the right, slowly enters.

Neptune was leaning against the window, looking out it. The mech turned around to face Moonlight. "Not seen you in years."

He gives the femme a hug, and invites her to sit down on the only available two chairs in the room.

"I saw you outside with the Wrecker," Neptune stated. "Out of all them, you went with the less obedient and threatening of them all."

"My relationship with Wheeljack doesn't concern you," Moonlight replied.

Neptune turned to glare. "You're with him?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I care for your safety, not to see you go off with those Wreckers who aren't a good bunch to be hanging around!"

"You don't know them personally."

"You're blinding yourself to their true state... I won't let you be involved with them."

"Just like my dad, want me to keep away from them. I'd rather be grounded then come here!"

"Son!" Gears entered. "That's enough. You just got back together after years apart, don't blow it."

"She's in a relationship with the Wrecker!"

Moonlight could tell Gears tensed at hearing this, but replied calmly, "It's her life, you don't get involved with her business."

Neptune glared, before storming out the room, both bots looked through the window as he ran off.

"He'll come around," Gears said. "I'll call your dad and let him know. Get home before more trouble happens."

Moonlight looked on with shock, before doing as told, leaving the building and driving home. Running up to her chamber, she closed the door, spending the rest of the night to herself.

**A few weeks later...**

Moonlight yawned and stretched her circuits, getting up with the Sunlight shining through her bedroom window. She faintly heard a lot of moving around outside her chamber door, so she slowly approached it, and opened it.

"Surprise!" Gazerbeam jumped out of hiding.

Moonlight fell back in surprise, landing on her aft. "You scared me dad."

Gazerbeam offered a helping hand, helping her to her feet. "Sorry. But, happy sparkday."

Moonlight smiled, gives her dad a hug. "Thanks dad."

Gazerbeam smiled. "Come on, got some energon prepared."

Heading down the stairs, Moonlight gasped at the pile of presents in the lounge. "Oh Primus.. Thank you dad."

She ran over to the gifts, looking at all the sizes, outlining, guessing what each one could be, when she froze at a name tag.

'To: Dearest Moonlight, From Jackie'

"The Wreckers brought them over. They said its only a 'small batch'."

Moonlight smiled happily, before digging into the presents. Some of her presents including new furniture and equipment for her room, a new addition to her vehicle form, and a camera...

Moonlight looked at the present sent by Wheeljack, went to open, but took a sigh. _I'll open their presents with rest of them_.

"Going to be late for Academy if you don't move, sparkday femme," Gazerbeam smiled. "Come."

**Academy...**

"Happy sparkday, Moon!" her pals chanted, the whole form class sang it to her, before lessons began.

During break time, Moonlight met with her pals.

"Ah think' of ya all ta time, got thes' specially when ah saw et," Jazz handed his present.

Moonlight unwrapped it to reveal the album of her favourite artist. "Crystal Wishes' new album?! Oh Primus, its new." She gives Jazz a hug. "Thank you."

Moonlight took out the camera present. "Smiles everyone," and takes a photo.

"Me and Whip pitched in for these," Chromia hands the present to Moonlight.

She unwrapped it, and unvealed a few gifts, including a new diary device, equipment, stylus, tablet datapad to connect to Cyborg apps and new 'compartment' storage that bots could attatch to their waist to carry about.

"Wow, thanks guys, just what I needed," Moonlight gives Chromia and Whiplash a hug.

Smokescreen hands Moonlight his gift. "These were hard to get nowadays."

Moonlight unwrapped it for new film releases, of 'Nebula 2', sequel to her favourite film 'Nebula', X-Mech - last stand, which she and everyone saw in cinema earlier that year, and wrapped up, a golden frame.

"Thought the frame would come in handy if you and Jackie had a photo taken, one of the best frames for those moments."

Moonlight wiped a tear. "Thank you Smokey." She gives him a hug.

"Wheeljack hinted he and the Wreckers got something special for you," Chromia said. "We're all going theirs after Academy for the party."

**Wreckers' place...**

The door opened wide, Impactor stood at the entrance, holding a bowl of energon goodies.

"Come in sparkday femme!" he stood aside to let them in. "Meals and your party down corridor and on left."

"The meeting room?" Moonlight asked, surprised.

"No, now a dance room," Pyro beckoned to them to enter.

Inside, the sound system was playing the dance party tracks released on album earlier that month, the room filled with disco balls and shining lights for the dance party effect. Tables around the room with chairs and energon cubes, mid and high grade energon dispensers in the corners.

"Happy sparkday Moonlight!" the Wreckers chanted together.

Moonlight couldn't hold her excitement, giggling with glee. "Oh Primus! Thank you all!" Then she noticed. "Where's Wheeljack?"

"He's making the final preps, won't be long," Bulkhead replied. "Energon?"

Almost everyone headed to the dance floor, all partying and moving to the music. Impactor waited at the entrance, as more guests came. The Autobots were invited, but Ratchet was busy, so Arcee, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper came along, mentioning 'Primes don't party', so Optimus didn't turn up. Gazerbeam arrived with Red Alert and their squad after their shifts were finished. Wheeljack then entered a few minutes afterwards, and takes Moonlight to the middle to dance.

After much dancing, Roadbuster tapped on his energon class. "Attention."

Once the noise levelled had lowered, he beckoned to Wheeljack.

"Gorgeous Moonlight, everyone's favourite femme, a shining star from the sky above, is another year older. Bots like me, inside us old bots, is a younger bot, going, what in Primus happened to us." _*chuckles in room by everyone*_ "Youth comes but once in a lifetime, let us respect those times. Dearest Moonlight, today is the start of a new age, to think about the future, and I'm happy to start a new year with you." _*Awwwww*_ "So, I got you this special gift, just for you on this special day."

Wheeljack walked up to Moonlight, and hands her the gift, a small rectangular shape.

Moonlight was intrigued, and rushed to open it, revealing a datapad. Looking up at Wheeljack in confusement, he nodded to her to unlock it.

She did, and gasped.

"The Autographs!" she nearly cried with joy.

"After Stealth's actions in destroying it, me and the Wreckers were high and low recreating the datapad with the autographs you lost. It took a while to get them all, but we didn't give up. We got Whirlwind, Scent, Synthesis, Perfume, Moondancer, and your favourite, Millenium. When I found Millenium, I explained what happened; she recognized your name right away. Take a look," Wheeljack explained.

Moonlight viewed her signature and gasped. It read the same message she put before, _'Look up to the stars, you'll find that one star that is destined to be a part of your life.'_ And a new piece. _'Wheeljack is a special mech. Look up to that star. You're lucky to have a mech like him.'_

Moonlight couldn't stop the tears falling from her optics, and hugs Wheeljack. "Thank you, thank you Wreckers."

"After the whole ordeal with Stealth, you deserved this special token," Pyro replied. "We can see how happy you are that our effort was worth it."

Moonlight nodded, wiping the tears from her optics. _This was the best day of my life, and it couldn't get any better than this._

**Night time...**

Moonlight sat in her chamber, laid on the berth, tapping away on her diary keyboard on her new diary about the best day ever.

When light shined through her window, she looked up to see whatshe thought she wouldn't; a star that shined brighter than the rest.

"Millenium said it would happen..."

_When I found Wheeljack the next day, we talked, until we got into the talk about the star..._

_"Did you see that star last night, the brightest one?"_

_I looked up at him. "Of course. I knew it would happen."_

_He looked confused, and so I explained about what Millenium put in her signature and autograph message, when he finally smiled._

_"Wreckers' star."_

_I nodded. "That will be its name."_

**Neptune is clearly against the Wreckers. And added the bit about Moonlight's sparkday to show how it went exactly :D Cyborg is my Cybertronian version of our 'Android' app store.**

**More chapters coming up.**


	3. Disappearing Act

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

Moonlight woke up the next morning, stretches her joints, and walks out the chamber room. Heading to the wash racks, giving herself a thorough clean, she headed downstairs towards the kitchen, sees her dad beside the flatscreen.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Moon," Gazerbeam hands her the morning datapad. "I wish Wheeljack would respect meal times yesterday."

"I was just with Neptune."

"Good." Gazerbeam hands her a cube of energon, looks at the datapad he handed her. "Seems the commander is back."

Moonlight frowned, then noticed the main headline on the datapad. She gasped, reading the headline. "Ultra Magnus: Commander of Wreckers again." She continued to read on. "Optimus Prime has made Commander Magnus be in charge of Roadbuster's team of Wreckers for the second time, after the Wreckers' recent damage in Central Iacon over the slaying of a mech known as Stealth, Magnus was assured as the best choice to get the 'loose cannons under control'..."

"Moon? What's wrong?"

She looked up. "The Wreckers said Wheeljack returned recently, after leaving when Ultra Magnus took command... Now Ultra Magnus is back... Oh no..."

She dropped the datapad, and ran out the house, transformed and drove off.

"Moon!" her dad called out, but she continued.

**Wreckers place...**

Moonlight approached the building and transformed.

Impactor and Pyro stood infront of the entrance.

"I guess you read the news," Pyro said.

"Where is Wheeljack!?" Moonlight asked.

The two Wreckers looked at each other, inviting Moonlight into the building, towards the meeting room.

Roadbuster looked up. "I'm sorry Moonlight."

The femme looked around the room, sees Bulkhead, Rollerstorm, Pyro, Impactor, Roadbuster, then Seaspray enters the room.

"Sir, the _Jackhammer_ is gone from the depot," Seaspray announced.

The Wreckers were up and out the room, heading to a pole.

"I've not seen that before," Moonlight said to Bulkhead.

"It's one of entrances to the depot, I don't fit so I take long route. You take this route, I'll meet you all there," Bulkhead replied, running off.

Moonlight slid down with the others, run down a tunnel, passing doors, before reaching the main hanger bay, seeing all the individual Wreckers' ships.

"We each have our own spot," Roadbuster said, walking up to the far end. "Wheeljack's permanent spot is here..."

Everyone saw the empty bay, no _Jackhammer_ there, no Wheeljack.

Moonlight gave out a cry, falling onto her knees. "Where did he go?!"

"He didn't tell us he would leave!" Impactor replied, then noticed the empty fuel cans. "Wherever he was going, he would be a while," pointing out the empty cans. "Recently used."

Pyro and Bulkhead helped Moon to her feet.

"But where would he go?" Rollerstorm asked.

"Where would who go?"

The Wreckers and Moon all turned around, to see a blue mech approach.

"Ultra Magnus, sir," Bulkhead was first to say.

"You?!" Moonlight gasped. "You're Ultra Magnus?!"

"Ultra Magnus Sir!" The blue mech replied. "Do you not apprehend the chain of command?"

"No!" Moonlight angrily replied. "You reappeared, and now Wheeljack is gone!"

Ultra Magnus made a usual sigh. "Obviously when I returned yesterday, he wasn't at all too pleased. I heard him make a dash to this bay early this morning. Very keen to leave with me about."

Bulkhead was first to act, stopping Moonlight from running up to the Commander. "Moon! Don't!"

Ultra Magnus turned his head. "You're Moonlight? The femme hanging around the Wreckers the past few months... I heard you and Wheeljack were an.. 'item'."

"Sir," Roadbuster replied. "She's going through a tough time. Let her have the space she needs."

"Optimus Prime sent me to get you loose cannons under control, and that's what I'm here to do, not sparkling-sit this femme," Ultra Magnus replied.

The Wreckers all glared at the mech.

"There was nothing wrong with our work!" Pyro argued.

"Wrecker, stand down," Roadbuster ordered.

The mech didn't answer, but walked off towards the entrance, not looking back.

Moonlight fell to her knees, sobbing some more... "Why didn't he tell us where he was going?! Please bring him back Primus..."

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge at the femme, rolling his optics.

Moonlight looked up, and reached breaking point. "If you had a loved one, you'd understand what it feels like! If your bondmate, femmefriend went missing, left without telling you, you'd look everywhere for them, you wouldn't give up! You're sparkless!"

She dashed out the room incase of breakdown infront of the Commander, who actually dropped his angry tone, watching her go, stunned to say anything.

Moonlight drove back to her home, and slams the door. Gazerbeam sees her rush upstairs.

"Moon!"

She didn't reply, not answer, entering her chamber, and slammed the door behind her, refusing to leave, or let anyone enter, crying herself into recharge.

**Where did Jackie go? :'(**


	4. MIA?

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

Days had passed..

Moonlight was sat by her chamber's flatscreen. Message after message update, getting messages twice a day from the Wreckers, with the same message over and over again;

_"No contact from Wheeljack."_

She would cry with joy at each message received, but burst into tears when getting no response.

"Wheeljack... Where are you?" she cried

Her chamber door opened slightly, Gazerbeam entered with some energon and morning datapad.

"Thought you would need refuelling," He replied, rubbing her back, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry Moon.."

She continued to cry.

Gazerbeam looked at the time. "I gotta dash to Tyga-Pax a fight broke out, more like a mini-war, including the Wreckers getting involved, been going on for 5 days now, I'm going over there with Security for clean up and catching criminals... I wish I could stay here with you, in your time of need..." He gives a hug, before leaving the room.

When he left, Moonlight saw the headline on the datapad, and gasps at the central image. Scanning it on the flatscreen, she zoomed in on the left corner of the image.

It brings up an image of the battle of Tyga-Pax, and when zooming in, shows an outline of a white mech, a thin line of a sword next to him.

"Wheeljack..." Moonlight gasped.

Printing off the image, she runs out the room.

**Wreckers home...**

Moonlight arrives and knocks on the door.

Pyro was the mech to open it. "Ultra Magnus is out at the moment, meeting with Opti..."

Moonlight holds up the printed copy of the image and points to the corner that caught her optic.

Pyro looked at the spot, and his optics widened. "Roadbuster!"

_Gathering in the meeting room.._

"By the allspark..." Roadbuster and the Wreckers look at the image. "What is Wheeljack doing there?! We didn't authorise this!"

"Have you got the news datapad?" Impactor asked Moonlight.

She nodded and hands it to him.

_"The Battle of Tyga-Pax; unauthorised riots spread across the city, many citizens running from the scene as mechs fought, countless deaths, spread across the whole city.. Eyewitness accounts.."_ Impactor gasped. "Listen to this." _"An eye witness accounted the battle. 'We were just walking, these mechs started to fight.. We don't know what it was about. As the great fire took hold within minutes, I wanted to protect my bondmate and our 3 sparklings, this white mech with twin swords approached us, guided us to safety; if it weren't for him, we'd be goners."_

"He saved a family?" Moonlight gasped.

"That was brave of him, but the question remains," Bulkhead added. "Where is he now? Still at the scene, or MIA, or KIA?"

"Huh?" the femme sounded concerned.

"MIA, missing in action," Impactor replied. "KIA, Killed in action."

Moonlight's optics widened. "Why go there?"

"Its the nature of Wreckers, espcially Wheeljack," Pyro replied. "Missions no one would take."

"So he might be MIA," Impactor replied.

"If so... we cannot afford not to investiage the scene," Roadbuster said. "We'll scout there later today.."

"Moon?"

All heads turned towards the entrance, where a black and white mech entered, followed by a silver mech.

"Prowl? Jazz?" Moonlight stood up from her seat.

"We heard about Wheeljack," Prowl replied. "I work closely with the Autobots and very high up in the War office. I can take my leave there and find out more on Wheeljack. The office will know of any MIAs and KIAs, any information whatsoever about these fights."

"And myself."

All optics turned as Smokescreen entered the room.

"Smokescreen too?" Moonlight gasped.

"We're all here for you Moon in your time of need," Smokescreen replied, then paused. "What was it I was going to say.." gently tapping the edge of his chin, then snapped his finges. "That was it. Ultra Magnus works in the Elite Guard area I am now stationed in."

"How does this help us soldier?" Roadbuster replied.

Smokescreen rubbed the back of his helm. "Well.. I think I saw Wheeljack enter about 5-6 days ago, heading in the direction of Ultra Magnus' office. I heard some shots,... I heard arguing. It sounded horrible, and I couldn't resist overhearing.. I know what I heard was serious..."

"What is it soldier?"

Smokescreen looked up. "I heard Magnus say 'You're a true Wrecker if you don't care for others, to scrap yourself, risk your life and die not caring!' I heard Wheeljack argue valid points, saying stuff like 'I care for Moon's safety', and 'You never tolerated Wrecker behaviour, so leave the others alone.' That's when I heard some shots, one nearly hit me, but I ducked in time. Wheeljack stormed pass me not too soon afterwards, I saw Magnus clearly agitated, yelling towards the Wrecker. Before Wheeljack left, he saw me, and said 'Tell Moon I'll miss her loads, I'm gonna do what I do best,' and he left. That was the last time I saw him. Ultra Magnus came out his office, saw me, and said 'Don't speak of this', only to you guys now."

"I'll check with the war office and CCTV for any signs of Wheeljack," Prowl replied, leading Jazz out the room, both mechs rushed out.

"I'll check in on Magnus," Smokescreen left the room chasing the other two mechs.

"All we can do is wait for a reply, and a response from Prowl's findings," Roadbuster said, turning t Moonlight. "Thank you for this valuable information, we'll keep you posted."

"I want to stay here and help!" Moonlight replied.

"And you have. Your dad will be worried after you stormed out presumably to come here, go see him."

Moonlight opened her mouth to reply, but didn't, so got up and left. Bulkhead placed a supportive arm on her shoulder, she looked at him, before exiting the building and heading home.

**:'(, why I wrote this, when I was sad? More soon to come.**


	5. Friend in Need

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

**A full month...**

No response from the Wrecker at all, and Moonlight was really upset.

All her friends tried comforting her, but they had been unsuccessful, even her cousin.

When it was the anniversary of her cousin's Lordship over Praxus, the whole city celebrated. Prowl thought it was be convenient to bring Moonlight for cheering up, but it didn't work, and she only begged for Wheeljack to return.

Jazz had tried Moonlight's favourite tunes, Whiplash and Chromia tried her favourite stories and TV shows, even Millenium had written a letter and posted concerned for the wellbeing of Moonlight, but nothing would get her to budge or be happy.

"She'll continue on like this, she'll need force feeing, Chief," Gears replied. "She can't continue without the Wrecker in her life."

"But why he's gone this long I won't understand," Gazerbeam replied. "I don't want to force feed her, but I don't want to lose her either."

Gears sighed. "Any news from your nephew from the War Office?"

Gazerbeam nodded. "The War Office said the usual; has the mech in question made contact since he was last seen? Have there been any eye-witness accounts to his whereabouts? All that nonsense. They said it's likely he's Missing in action in enemy territory, or Killed in Action. They are also praying he's only missing, it would break Moon's spark if he were killed."

"I may not like the Wreckers either, but what's best for your daughter, I hope he isn't killed either."

Moonlight leaned on the window sill, looking at the view outside, beside her was a stack of energon cubes, all still filled. _How can I drink without Wheeljack? How can I continue without Wheeljack? Why am I here and Wheeljack isn't?_

She turned around when she heard footsteps approaching, her spark racing to think it was news, but sighed when it was Neptune.

"Hey."

Moonlight turned back to look out the window. Neptune approached and place a supportive servo on her shoulder.

"I may not like them, but I've never see you this way; it's like he's a part of you, and when he's gone, you're fading. I don't want to see you fading Moon, nor does your dad want to see you in this state, or your cousin. As a true friend, I want to help you, in anyway I can, and that doesn't include leaving you alone to rust."

Moonlight tried not to concentrate on what Neptune was saying, but it was getting to her, and she turned her head towards him. "Neptune..."

He looked up at her. "I want to help Moon, let me help you."

She looked back out the window, and nodded. "Ok... Jackie wouldn't want me to be like this."

"He wouldn't. He may not like me but I'm sure he'll want to ensure you're OK and not suffering."

She nodded in agreement.

_Over the next week or two, Neptune had helped me out._

_He was also brilliant at fixing electronics, like an engineer, like Wheeljack before he joined the Wreckers._

Moonlight approached Neptune in his workshop, and he looked up. She held up a scanner. "It broke when I was scanning datapad work to my tablet."

Neptune smiled. "I can fix that."

She approached him again, in her vehicle form, showing a tear in her frame work.

"I can fix that."

_He fixed everything... He was healing my broken spark... He made me feel better... He made me feel alive, to live again. The hole in my chest, when with Neptune, it was like it was healed, filled, for a while..._

Moonlight approached her friends 1 day, and they all cheered to see her back.

"Moon!" Chromia gives her a hug. "Welcome back. We havent seen you for 5 weeks!"

Moonlight hugged her back. "I'm sorry... Since... I haven't been myself lately."

"We're all going to see a movie later, you wanna come with?" Whiplash replied.

"Who's going?" Moon asked.

"Me, Chromia, and you. Smokescreen couldn't come, Jazz is in Praxus. To my suspicions, I think he has the optics for your cousin," Whiplash replied, with a chuckle.

"They've been going out for 4 months now," Chormia tilted her head a little, rolling her optics.

"Oh..." Whiplash rubbed the back of his helm, the two femmes laughed.

"Mind if I invite a friend to come?" Moonlight asked.

"Who?" Chromia asked.

**Outside movie complex...**

"So?" Neptune asked to the others. "Zombot. Sounds like a good film to watch."

Whiplash nodded, turning away, as if to say 'yeah, sure it does.' Chromia nudged his shoulder.

Moonlight approached the bots. "All bought. Lets go in."

_"Drop the swords soldier!"_

_"You are in no command to order me about! I don't take orders from no one!"_

_"Wheelburner, stop this! Put the swords down! Are you listening to yourself?! You're gonna get yourself killed!"_

_"Yeah, well, I have a life, and a love one! I will do what I must!"_

Moonlight sat and watched the clip, bringing tears to her optics. _Wheelburner is acting just like Wheeljack_...

As more of the movie continued, she couldn't hold on.

_"Wheelburner!? WHEELBURNER!"_

_"Drop it mech! He's gone.. He did what he could. He gave his life, so those energon suckers wouldn't get us..."_

Moonlight covered her mouth and dashed out the viewing room, towards the bathroom, slamming the door and cried.

Chromia, Whiplash and Neptune ran outside after Moonlight.

"I'll go in and check on her, wait outhere," Chromia said.

"Like we're going in the femmes' room," Neptune laughed. Whiplash frowned at him.

Chromia entered the room, and saw Moonlight curled up, knees bent, resting her head on the knee joints, laid back against the wall and sobbing. She placed a supportive arm around Moonlight. "I'm sorry Moon... I shouldn't have asked you to come... Please don't cry.."

"I miss Jackie..."

Chromia holds her closer, as Moon started sobbing again, Chromia rubbing her back struts. "Come on.. Lets see the others. We'll go for a treat to help you."

Moonlight nodded, and allowed Chromia to help her up, and head outside the room.

Neptune was protective of Moonlight for the rest of the day, then revealing why to Moonlight..

"Like me, don't you?"

Moonlight nodded. "You're a good pal Neppy."

"I meant more than a friend..."

Moonlight widened her optics at Neptune. "Don't.. please don't.. Just..."

"Moon.."

She looked up. "I feel alone, a hole in my spark, since Wheeljack was gone... I don't want to replace that hole. What you're doing isn't helping..."

"I won't give up Moon, you know that."

Moonlight sat on the staircase of the restaurant, Whiplash and Chromia went inside to order some energon. Moon shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"I know what he did... Wheeljack got up and left the Elite Guard building, after shooting at Ultra Magnus; he didn't say Goodbye to you, or come visit you.." Neptune leaned closer. "I wouldn't do that to you... I won't ever hurt you. I promise."

The others approached, and handed them energon cubes.

"Moon, you OK?" Chromia asked. When Moonlight didn't reply, she turned to Neptune. "What did you say?!"

"Chromia, stop it," Whiplash stopped her.

"She was fine before we went in, now she looks like she's gonna cry!" She turned to Neptune. "What did you say?"

"None of your business," Neptune replied, standing up, striding towards Chromia. Moonlight got up to stop him. "Want me to put you in medical!"

"Neptune, stop!" Moonlight ordered, placing a servo on his arm, and paused. "Neptune, your temperature is rising... Like you have a fever, a virus..."

"I don't know what's happened..." Neptune looked at Moonlight. "I gotta go!"

He stormed out the building, leaving the other three confused to his attitude.

**Upon arriving at home...**

Moonlight laid on her berth, looking up at her ceiling... A million thoughts and questions ran through her processor, trying to pick up the answers.

Glancing towards her window, she walked over to it, and looked outside. Wheeljack.

She smiled, but it was a hallucination, and he wasn't there. Sitting back on the berth, she looked back at the picture from her datapad, the one in which she spotted Wheeljack on the Battlefield of Tyga-Pax, spotting something out of the ordinary.

Using the fixed scanner from Neptune, she pulled up the shot on her tablet, zooming in on the spot. Clearing up the pixels, she sees the outline of an Autobot Insignia. She thought back to the last time she saw Jackie; he didn't have that.

_I won't give up Jackie... I will find you, I won't rest till my spark stops beating._

**A new discovering, and a vow from Moonlight, begins the adventure of hunting for a loved one. More chapters soon.**


	6. Research

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

**The next day..**

Gazerbeam approached Moonlight, who was beside the house comlink system, looking fustrated.

"Trip today to Praxus, meeting of some sort. I'll be back late."

Seeing the colour around her optics, indicating crying, he sighed. "I don't have to go if you don't feel OK."

"You have to Chief," Red Alert said from his spot behind Gazer. "Compulsory. Moon will be fine."

"I will dad, you go, if compulsory, it's important," Moon replied. "Don't miss out because of me. I'll be fine."

Gazerbeam sighed. "If you're sure. Take care of yourself."

"I will dad, be careful."

"Always am." He walked out with Red Alert following.

Moonlight waited till both mechs were out of sight, before making a dash out the house locking the door behind her, and driving off away from the building. Before she made a trip to begin her search, she had to sort some things out.

Arriving at Neptune's hut, she transformed, and saw him. "Neptune!"

The mech paused, and turned around.

"Neptune?" Moonlight gasped. "You changed... New armour.. the Symbol on your arm? Stencils? What's all this?"

"Moon, you shouldn't be here."

Moonlight glanced behind him, to see some mechs staring in their direction. "Tsunami? Poseidon? You? What is going on?"

"Moon, go away!"

"What?!"

"I said, go away. Don't make me force you to leave. It won't end well."

Moonlight staggered back in shock, before leaving and transformed.

"You did good Neppy!" a mech approached Neptune.

"No, Tidal wave, you cost me my friend!"

Neptune stormed passed the mech, transformed before driving away from the group.

**Wreckers' place...**

Moonlight approached it and transformed, and was surprised to see no one opening the door to her. She sees a notice on the entrance.

_"Headed out for mission and the adventure of a comrade. Back soon."_

She shrugged it off, and entered the building, and froze.

"Moonlight!? What are you doing here?!" Bulkhead stood opposite her.

Moonlight closed the door behind her, and walked past the Wrecker, heading upstairs, knowing it would take Bulkhead a while to follow, she walked up to Wheeljack's chamber, tapping on the keypad to open it.

"Moon?!" Pyro approached her.

She gasped. "Your arm?!"

Pyro shrugged with his good shoulder. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. What are you doing here!?"

"She just arrived," Bulkhead made it up the stairs, and approached the bots. "How come you're here."

"Let me into here!" Moonlight demanded.

Pyro and Bulkhead shrugged, Pyro enters the override code, and the door slid open.

Moonlight entered the room, and looked around. Looking out for clues, she begins searching around the room.

"Moon, what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"We already did a sweep of the room to find any hints to his whereabouts, we found nothing!" Pyro told Moon.

"Maybe he left something that only I would know!" Moonlight argued. "Think about it. I'm stubborn like Jackie, he might leave something for me because he knew I would find it, maybe something I'd know."

Upon a small fist onto the dining table, a small piece from underneath falls off, a small note appears. Moonlight picks it up, and unwrapped it.

The two Wreckers entered and looked at the note.

"That's a date, for 6 weeks ago..." Pyro said.

"The day of our star," Moonlight replied, turning to the two mechs. "Me and Jackie saw this star in the sky, the same star, even though we were in our different homes, we named it 'Wreckers' star, this date was the day we discussed it."

"And the numbers underneath," Bulkhead pointed out.

"A time..." Moonlight looked at the big clock on the wall, gently lifts it off the hook, and a note falls out. She picks it up, unwraps it, finding lyrics;

_Don't wait for me, I'll be a part of your world.._

_I'd never leave you, for ever or more_

_Don't wait for me girl, I'll be a part of your world..._

Moonlight turned her glance to the records on the shelf, and finds the CD with the song in question. A note stuck out, she begins to read it,

_**Battle of Tyga-Pax,**_

_I heard of its devastation, causing countless lives lost_

_Wrecker myself, I couldn't let it continue, and to make this a better place for me and my dearest Moonlight to live in, to be in peace,_

_I, Wrecker Wheeljack, am going to this battle._

_Sighed: Wheeljack, Date: ..._

Moonlight gasped, showing the Wreckers the note. "You knew Jackie best, Bulk?"

Bulkhead sighed. "The day before all this happened, Jackie approached me. Again, he bloated about Magnus' command style, saying how he didn't want to follow that 'junkhead' again. He then mentioned about the battle of Tyga-Pax, commenting he shouldn't stand by and let this devastation happen. I mentioned how this was different to his normal behaviour, he replied 'I changed, let this world be a peaceful place for Moon to live in."

Moonlight listened with a spark in awe. "For me... But risking his life, I don't want him to risk his life, I couldn't live in a peaceful world without him..." She burst into tears.

Both Wreckers placed a supportive arm around her, when a comlink went off downstairs. All three bots headed downstairs, and opened the message.

"It's from your cousin," Bulkhead told Moonlight. "He probably figured out you'd be here. It says 'Come Praxus, War office. My transport will bring you in to cover your presence'."

**Heading to Praxus..**

On time, the 'limo' door opened, Prowl and Jazz sat inside, beckoning the others to join them. Inside, they headed off to their destination.

"What's up cousin?" Moonlight asked.

"There has been an update on Wheeljack, but they wouldn't reveal unless you was there, and a 'trusted companion, so I recommended the Wreckers." Prowl looked outside the tinted window. "The city believes you Wreckers are the problem for Tyga-Pax's ruins, so this is to keep you hidden."

Travelling down the road, Moonlight's curiousity got the better of her. "Where are we heading?"

Both mechs looked at one another, before facing the three guests.

"To the War office."

Arriving at the building, Prowl and Jazz lead all three of them inside, and to main reception.

"Appointment at 11am with War office directors and Optimus Prime," Prowl said, showing the letter and his ID card of designation.

"Yes, Lord Prowl. Room 151, floor 6."

The group headed to the elevator, and headed to the room.

Entering it, a round black shiny table in the middle, many comfortable seats around it, and both sides of the room were large screens. The door closed behind them, the big screen split into two sides, one showed Optimus Prime, the other showed another mech.

"Optimus Prime, sir, Ultra Magnus, sir," Prowl addressed them, beckoned to the others to take a seat.

Moonlight glared at Magnus, who sensed it, looked in her direction, before returning his focus.

"You wished to address something Prime, but only with Moonlight present, we brought her, and two close comrades of Wheeljack, Wreckers Pyro, and Bulkhead," Prowl started the meeting.

"I did," Prime replied, sighing. "Ultra Magnus, I understand the grudge you hold against Wheeljack after what happened in your office but that is past, you have something to tell our guests present."

"I did Prime," Ultra Magnus stated. "Apart from my grudge, my officers, plus Smokescreen brought information forward, of a witness who claimed to have seen Wheeljack on the Battlefield in Tyga-Pax. Unfortunately a toxic present has been uncovered on the field, and this mech is currently in the medical centre in Iacon, but slowly dying from the poison to his systems; this mech has asked to speak to anyone associated with Wheeljack. This mech clearly identified Wheeljack, right to the Wrecker insignia he bares."

"And the outcome of the battlefield?" Prowl asked.

"Deadly," Optimus replied. "Nineteen bots lost their lives, sixteen mechs who were good soldiers, and three femme medics and scouts. One of the femmes lost her life bringing our witness to safety, she lost her life to the toxic. It'll take lots of rebuilding before the city is returned to normal."

"C.. can I see this mech in medical? The one who saw Wheeljack?" Moonlight asked.

"We know you're desperate to find him, we'll arrange the appointment, time and date," Optimus replied.

"When did Jackie become one of you?" Moonlight asked.

Both mechs on screen, plus the others around the room froze.

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus was confused.

"The photo of the battlefield, I spotted Wheeljack in the photo... I saw the outline of an Autobot insignia on him."

"The Wreckers are Autobots, but outside chain of command," Bulkhead replied.

"But Jackie refused, because of serving under your command, Magnus," Moonlight replied.

"We'll get to the bottom of that, you focus on what to do once Wheeljack is back," Optimus said. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble." He and Ultra magnus closed their comlinks.

**Another step to finding Jackie. YAY :D**


	7. Witness

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

Moonlight sat in her chamber, scrolling through her diary software, writing up new bits for today's chapter.

_I missed Wheeljack, but the more time I spent not moping, and actually finding out the clues, this was my own adventure, leading me closer and closer to finding out what happened to Jackie.. I couldn't give up now._

_Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had arranged the appointment and time, noting it as 'highly important' to the medical centre, allowing me to visit later today._

_I hoped it would give me all the answers I need. I'm allowed to visit the mech later this afternoon, but first, Neptune decided to let me hear more about the 'legend and contract' behind the Wreckers. Supposedly, his tribe were descendants of the Wreckers' enemy clan, and I was desperate to hear more about this whole ordeal, maybe find out more than I needed to know, but if it would help in my search, I would do anything..._

"Moon, Neptune is here," Gazerbeam called up the stairs.

"Coming dad!" Moonlight replied, writing down _"I miss you Wheeljack. I'll find you, xxxx."_ to finish up, locking the datapad, and headed downstairs to her dad.

Gazerbeam hands her an energon cube. "Drink up, long day ahead. Prime told me about the appointment. I would stop you doing all this but I can see it helps you to know more facts then lie, but be careful."

Moonlight nodded. "Thank you dad. I always am. I hope this appointment clears up more about Jackie."

"I'm sure it will, with today's stories," Neptune entered. "I'll handle it Chief, she'll be safe."

"I'm sure she will," the mech replied. "Be good Moon."

"I will," Moonlight replied before exiting with Neptune.

**At the hut...**

Neptune leads Moonlight to the nearby 'campfire' with Gears sat in the middle, many mechs and a few femmes around him.

A small mech approached. "Hey, Neppy! Gears is about to start, come on."

Neptune smiled, patting the mech's helm. "He's one of our youngest, Whirlpool."

"Are all your names water related?" Moonlight replied.

"Does Gears count?" Neptune joked.

"Come Neppy, your dad is about to start," Whirlpool drags Neptune to the ring, Moonlight following.

_Our Ancestors, one day, during the Golden ages, met a group of mechs, took them in and looked after them, but they refused to obey orders, preferred to live by their own rules. They cause trouble around the area, before being banned from returning. _

Gears glanced at Moonlight, who was looking down, before looking up at him. He continued;

_These bots were emotionless, never loved, cried, but only hate and anger. They said it was their rights to choose their own path, not follow that of the Autobots. Our Ancestors were furious with their choice, considered it 'not the way of life'._

_During the millions of years afterwards, these mechs didnt appear yet their numbers increased. More and more sparklings were inspired by these mechs, and followed their path... But 1 thing was noticed, all the sparklings showed courage, bravery, willing to do what's right. These sparklings were trained in the warrior class, but many of them wanted danger; it cost lives, but these sparklings grew up, to know they could do what they want. As the age lowered to the minimum age of a sparkling disobeying their parents increased in percentage, Councils were forced to intervene._

_Nemesis Prime, ruler at the time of this group's first appearance, his son, Sentinel Prime was in charge now, and he believe in equality. He approached this group, nicknaming them the Wreckers, making a truce, saying the Wreckers could join them, but follow their own rules, accept missons no one else would.. No one saw that many of the Wreckers would be killed in action. Media criticised this, judging Sentinel's actions, putting the population at risk, and with not many femmes alive, other means of producing sparklings came into play, with Vector Sigma, AllSpark, all buried in the past now. Only a few Wreckers remained, and they had families of their own to boost their numbers, but it failed. By the end of Sentinel's reign, only 20 Wreckers remained, until today, only 7 exist._

Neptune continued the story from his dad;

"Leader Roadbuster, leads his team of Wreckers, consisting of Rollerstorm, Seaspray, Bulkhead, Pyro, Impactor, and one who has recently disappeared in the Battle of Tyga-Pax; Wheeljack. Wheeljack, is romantically involved with Moonlight here, but Moonlight is our friend."

"Enough!" Tsunami stood up. "The Wreckers are our enemies!"

"And Moonlight is our friend!" Gears ordered Tsunami to stand down. "The story told to you was of truth. This Wrecker, is indeed a friend of our friend Moonlight, and so, we vow to protect our friends, help in their time of need. I called you here, for that time in need. The mech went missing during the battle of Tyga-Pax; I called you here to mention one fact we know, to pass onto our friend Moonlight."

Gears turned to face Moonlight. "We have reason to believe Decepticons were involved with the Battle of Tyga-Pax, since one Decepticon spotted there was injured; some of us arrived to take him prisoner, but shot himself in the spark chamber to avoid capture, resulting in him being one of sixteen mechs killed in action. We have a theory the Decepticons took Wheeljack prisoner, since you said he bared the Autobot insignia on him. What we don't understand is, either A) Wheeljack was taken prisoner, onboard the Decepticon ship, or in a secure base of operations, or B), after his bust up with Ultra Magnus, did he want to get caught?"

Moonlight listened on for the rest of the war stories, more and more questions spinning in her processor, and it made her think a lot. But now wasn't the time for this, as she was visiting the mech from the battlefield, the last survivor to tell the tale.

**Medical...**

Moonlight entered with Bulkhead into the medical centre, and approach 'Recepticon'.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the Receptionist asked.

"I'm here with an appointment to see the mech brought in from the Battle of Tyga-Pax," Moonlight replied.

"He's just come out of the defragging chamber, you'll have to wait."

The medical doors opened, and in strolled Prowl and Jazz. "She has VIP clearance through my orders."

The Receptionist checked his identification, and nodded. "Sorry for the delay, please step through. He's in Suite 2, chamber 11, the mech is 'Heatwave' if you have trouble, you can ask."

Moonlight whispered her appreciation to Prowl, who nodded to her, sending her a comlink message, 'Good luck.'

Heading down the corridors, both bots did get lost once, but found the chamber. Inside, a mech was inside a stasis pod, with see through casing, and speaker holes.

"Heatwave?" Moonlight asked.

The mech looked up from inside the pod. "Ye... Yes.."

"I'm Moonlight," she introduced herself. "I... came to ask about you on the battlefield."

"It.. it w..was a t..terrible f.f..fight.." the mech gasped. "Th..thanks t..to th.. that mech.. who s..saved me.."

"Was this mech white, with some red and green colour?"

Heatwave nodded. "I'd... never.. f...forget a ...face."

"I came to ask about him," Moonlight sighed. "If you ever saw him during the battlefield, and what became of him."

"Wh...when I.. was..h..hit by t..the ...toxic... this mech.. w..wasn't near..me.. He..he..was b...battling... He.. d..didn't... inhale..the toxic.."

Moonlight sighed with relief. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Heatwave gasped for breath. "A...attack..ing... the... enemy... line.. h...he w..was.. engaged in.. a ...b..battle... the.. opponent t..took off.. with ... something... I..I.. th..though... it... was the.. mech.. y..you...a..are asking.. me a..about now.."

"No..." Moonlight staggered back, but Bulkhead helped her stand up properly.

"I'm...s...sorry.." Heatwave gasped. "This.. m...mech.. was... my..savior... h..helped m..me when.. the... e..enemy attacked ..us... H..he ..sa..saved .m...me.. " Using the gloves on the side of the pod, puts his hand into the glove, reaches for Moonlight's hand and grasps it. "I... T..thank... the... m..mech for .. ... I...o..owe... him."

Heatwave gasped again, this time, his chest lowered, and didn't rise again. Machines blared to life, and a team ran into the room. Moonlight felt tears to her optics, and cries in Bulkhead's grasps, both bots left the room, knowing Heatwave was gone.

**Sad moment, but a token of appreciation for the mech being saved...**

**Will Moonlight find Jackie? More chapters coming.**


	8. KIA?

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

**Medical...**

Moonlight and Bulkhead made their leave after a medical team rushed into Heatwave's assistance. After half an hour, a medic approached, and shook his head. Heatwave was gone. But he made a final wish, which Moonlight intended to keep.

Exiting the medical bay, did Moonlight finally break down and begin crying, Bulkhead placed a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"I was told right..." she sobbed. "Decepticons were involved..."

"What do you mean? The Decepticons wasn't suppose to be in that fight..." Bulkhead replied surprised.

Moonlight looked up at the green Wrecker. "I wen to a 'campfire' sit down with my pal Neptune. His dad showed his concerns for Wheeljack, saying they visited the battlefield, and found an injured Decepticon. The Clan planned to take him prisoner for information, but the mech shot himself in the spark chamber to withhold the information. The mech was identified as Tazer, a Decepticon Scout, and they don't travel alone."

"I understand Moon, this is valuable information,."

"But?"

"But from Heatwave's lost, and knowing the Decepticons were at the battle, there are only a number of places Jackie could be. If he were taken prisoner by the Cons, then he would be in their prison, their holding chamber, the space prison, the Nemesis ship, Megatron's base of operations, experiments.."

"Please don't go on!" Moonlight begged. "Let's just gather the pieces together."

Bulkhead nodded, helped the femme to her feet, and they headed away from the building.

**Praxus Palace..**

"Miss Moonlight is approaching with the Wrecker, do I let them in, sir?" the mech asked.

Prowl looked up from his office desk, going through lots of datapads, nodded to the mech. "Bring them up here, I have to share some news with them."

Jazz looked up from the seat next to Prowl. "Es this 'bout ta telegram?"

Prowl nodded. "I'd hate to be the one to break the news, but it beats being told by the War Office, to be told by family."

The mech entered the room followed by Moonlight and Bulkhead. Prowl beckons to the two seats opposite his desk. The two bots sat down.

"Lock-on, bring some energon for our guests."

"Yes, Lordship."

Prowl turned to the two bots, Jazz kept the datapad to his helm, letting Prowl tell the news, bracing himself for the reactions. "How did it go at medical?"

Bulkhead turned to Moon, who looked back, and both sighed. "The mech was Heatwave."

The datapad moved from Jazz at fast speed, obviously his optics widened from behind his visor, Prowl's optics widened too.

"Heatwave?" Prowl asked. Both bots nodded. "He worked with us, we gave him the education and life he wanted, when he announced he would join the Army, to protect his 'home world and the citizens', were his last words when I last saw him. He was a good mech..." He turned to the bots. "Any updates from him?"

Bulkhead nodded. "He said on the battlefield, he saw a white mech with twin swords take on enemy troops, when Heatwave said he was attacked with the toxic, which he just passed away from a couple of hours ago..."

All the bots in the room bowed their heads to the fallen mech.

Bulkhead continued, "He told us not to worry, coz this mech wasn't near the toxics at the time, but Heatwave added this mech did save him from a few deadly shots from enemy line. Heat's final words were 'Thank the mech who saved me...' He told us that he had seen this same mech engage in a fight with the enemy, before seeing the mech fall, and the opponent flew off. He always believed the mech who saved him was alive."

Prowl nodded from listening to the information, optics turned to his cousin, who was silent the whole time. "I know you went on one of Neptune's camfire visits, any information from them?"

Moonlight looked up, before nodding. "Gears think Decepticons were involved with the fight. Gears said his clan went to the battlefield, and found a mech, known as Tazer, baring the Decepticon insignia, they went to take him prisoner, but the mech shot himself to avoid it..."

"Tazer..." Prowl and Jazz glanced at each other, before Prowl nodded, and Jazz left the room, both speaking through their private comlink, before Prowl relaxed in his seat.

He paused when his datapad screen lit up, with a comlink request from Optimus Prime. Jazz re-entered the room, heads over to the large flatscreen, and powers it on, showing Prime on the screen.

"Jazz informed me on the update," Optimus replied. "We didn't have records of the Decepticons becoming involved with the Battle of Tyga-Pax..."

"I'm only going by what Gears and Heatwave told me... Heatwave was dying... I don't believe he'd lie, sir," Moonlight replied. "My dad has known Gears for ages, I don't think he would either. If Decepticons did go on the battlefield..."

"They obviously wanted to gain something from the fight, or started it." Prime turned away, before looking back and sighed. "We'll get to the bottom of why the Decepticons appeared. I'm afraid you had news to tell them Prowl, I'll leave you with it."

The screen went blank, Jazz leaned against the wall, Prowl sighed, his shoulders raised and lowered, looked at his cousin.

"I'm sorry, Moon."

Moonlight sat forward with worry. "What is it?"

"The War office are dropping the investigation into finding Wheeljack; they're trying to make it believe Wheeljack is..."

"Is what?"

Prowl looked at Jazz, both mechs didn't know how to tell Moon.

"The War Office believe Wheeljack to be KIA."

Both Bulkhead and Moonlight's optics widened, both their mouths dropped open in shock.

"What?!" Moonlight stood up. "He's not! I can feel it! Can't you tell them that?!"

"It's not my decision to make... The War Office are going by an individual witness' statement, that they had seen a mech matching Wheeljack's description to have fought enemy opponents, was shot at with deadly shots, and saw their optics go dark. The witness thought the mech to be offline, and the opponent took off into the air with the mech. The witness found a thin piece of a white wing for a mech. The piece was taken away for examination, identifications and tests narrowed it down to quite a few mechs, along with eye-witness accounts about this mech, and they believe it matches Wheeljack."

"They can do that all they want!" Moonlight raised her voice. "Jackie isn't dead! I can feel it! They got it wrong!"

"The War office judge on eye-witness accounts on the battlefield, and go from there. Due to that evidence, they have ruled his record as 'KIA', and refuse to change it."

Moonlight walked backwards from the room, her processor trying to catch up with what she was being told, but wouldn't believe it. Reaching the door, she opened it, and ran out.

"Moon!" the others called from the room, but she didn't reply.

She made a dash for the front entrance, and out the Palace. Once outside, passing guards who saw her tears, they all called out to her, but she didn't respond, transforming outside the gate and drove off.

Refusing to answer comlink calls and important requests, Prowl comlinked Gazerbeam about the situation, Gazerbeam left his office and headed home, arriving just in time for Moonlight to approach.

"Moon?"

Transforming, she ran past him, to her room, and slammed the door shut, refusing to come out.

_I didn't want to believe what I was told... He couldn't be dead... I just knew, I could feel it, Jackie was out there somewhere... and I wouldn't give up to find him. I'd never give up!_

**-Dream-**

_Moonlight sat on the rock, and sighed. "Is it true Primus? Is my Wheeljack with you, in the Well of Allsparks? Is he at rest now? Why must I be left here without him?_

_She glanced at the view of the Sun, and faintly heard water splashing. Approaching the cliffside, she looked down, to see a massive drop down into the sea._

_She took a deep breath. "If that is so.. I do not want to live without Jackie.. I can't. I can't leave him alone... I will stay by his side anyway and anytime I can.."_

_"Don't..."_

_Moonlight gasped and turned around, to see Wheeljack himself looking at her._

_"For me, don't Moonlight. Don't do it."_

_"I'm sorry Jackie, but I can't live without you anymore."_

_He ran towards her, but Moon let herself lean over and off the cliffside. He reached out a hand, but his hand went right through hers, like a ghost, and watched her fall._

_She saw the rocks approached, and closed her optics. "I'm coming Jackie.."_

"ARGH!"

Moonlight shot up awake, checked herself over. "I'm alive!"

Glancing at the time, it was nearly midnight. She had been to visit her cousin 3pm earlier...Arrived home about 5-6pm... she'd been in recharge that whole time?

She noticed a box on her window sill. _That wasn't there earlier?_

Walking over to the box, a note read 'To keep you from bad dreams, sighed Neptune xxx'.

Opening the box, inside, she paused. It was a Dream catcher. She knew some mechs and femmes suffered from terrible nightmares; maybe this is what she needed to get some descent recharge, to not think of bad things at this time.

Placing it above her berth, she looked up at it, before falling into recharge again.

***tissues for anyone that is sad* I'm not gonna leave you all sad. There is hope next chapter. Please don't be sad.**


	9. Hope

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

Moonlight wakes up the next morning, stretching her joints, checks the time. 8:15am. Getting off her berth, she heads downstairs, nearly bumping into her dad.

"Hey..."

"Are you OK, Moon?" Gazerbeam gives her a hug. "Prowl told me everything. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be dad, I know it's false." She headed to the lounge, picks up an energon cube, and drinks it.

"What?"

"About Jackie, I know he's not gone."

Gazerbeam sighed. "Well... even so, the Wreckers, as I was told by Bulkhead, would be holding a service at their home, something of tradition. Apparently when one of their own goes missing, they make a prayer of hope, to bring hope, that it'll find their comrade. They think it'll have the answers to finding Wheeljack."

Moonlight nodded. "I'm invited I guess."

"And me. So I got the time off work. I'm gonna head over there in the next couple of hours, so get yourself ready and refreshed."

**Wreckers place...**

"Thanks for coming Chief, Moon," Roadbuster shook both bots' hand. "Come in, top floor. I'll guide you."

In the room, the Wreckers all sat around a large table, on the large screen, Optimus Prime on the left side, Ultra Magnus on the right. Prowl and Jazz were on one screen on the left side, Gears and Neptune on right side at the back and Moonlight's pals were around the room, so everyone was present. Neptune nodded to Moon.

"We know our fellow Wrecker, Wheeljack, has now been missing, with no contact for a full month to this day. Our tradition, is to ensure we respect his life, as this 'hope session' will shed some light on his presense, and hopefully, find where he is," Roadbuster started off the session.

"I will present first," Prowl started. "It's come to my attention that Decepticons were involved with the Battle of Tyga-Pax, the information was thanks to Gears and his clan upon finding a Decepticon Scout, Tazer, who shot himself to avoid capture. My research showed Tazer was fiercely loyal, but also, he doesn't travel alone, and so he wasn't alone on the battlefield. I spoke to many citizens, who all said the same opinion; they believed the Decepticons to be behind the start of the battle. An eyewitness claimed to have seen Decepticon insignias around the battlefield."

"Thank you sir," Roadbuster replied. "And upon hearing this, Optimus Prime? Magnus?"

"Megatron was after Tyga-Pax's 'ancient crystals' for energon reserves, sent a scout team to return with all this. Heatwave's army squad was deployed, many of the troops were killed, including Heatwave after we learned of his passing, only a few remained."

"The Decepticons' greed has only increased rapidly the past few months; they're up to something Optimus," Ultra Magnus replied. "Me and my crew have been monitoring Decepticon activity; Tyga-Pax was the 3rd place they visited the past month to rid of their energon supplies."

"Whatever they have planned, Shockwave is no doubt up to something," Optimus added. "That Con scientist has something big planned, especially his recent scout of the Galaxy, we've tracked him to a planet, known locally as Earth. Why the Cons are going there is beyond our knowledge, and plan to investigate right away."

"How does this help in finding Wheeljack?" Moonlight asked.

"Wheeljack's background involved science, as I know you know it too, having spent that time in Academy with him," Ultra Magnus replied.

"If the eye-witness accounts proven true, that Wheeljack did encounter the Cons, if we say Wheeljack is alive, why take him prisoner?" Prowl asked.

The room was silent.

"Maybe for science knowledge?" Roadbuster replied. "His knowledge is up to date with the present, compared to Shockwave being taught millions of years ago, during olden times, his was about his Predacons. Nowadays, its all brand new technology. Since the Cons haven't arranged a ransom, or plan to keep him to rust. Either way, if they aren't holding a ransom, not using him as bait, they wouldn't need to take him prisoner. That is, if he's onboard the Nemesis. It would explain why we can't track his energy signature."

"Is there a hope of finding him?" Moonlight asked, showing pleading in her optics for a positive response.

Ratchet walked into view on Optimus' comlink call. "There is. What we can't do is storm all the Decepticon hideouts, that would waste time, energon which we don't process since the Decepticons are raiding all energon mines, their reason for attacking Tyga-Pax causing that battle, plus incase they realize what we're after and move on to avoid it."

"Well said Ratchet," Optimus added. "With our energon reserves at a critical low, what we can do is narrow down a location, and storm it to find Wheeljack, unless he makes contact with us first."

"Which is why we're here today," Roadbuster replied. "For that hope in knowing Wheeljack is safe, and alive."

Moonlight looked around as each mech was silent, confused as to what she is doing, but held her hands together, and closed her optics, forming her own prayer.

_Primus, our ruler almighty, I beg, to hear that my Jackie is safe and OK, to please help us find him. I need to see him, I miss him, cannot go on without him, need him to heal my broken spark, heal the hole that formed when I heard of his disappearance. Only he can heal me completely.._

Everyone froze at the comlink incoming call to the building's home comlink system.

Approaching the flatscreen, Roadbuster looked at the signal. "Prowl, trace it."

The Lord nodded, and his fingers working at lightning speed on his datapads to trace it, bringing up the stats. "It's an unknown source, but it's air-born, coming from outside Genecon... Oh no..."

"What is it soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's from Decepticon locations, thats along the lines of Decepticon territory..."

"Who's sending the comlink?" Moonlight asked.

"It's impossible to tell, only one way of finding out," Prowl replied. "But think about it, who else would know about this building in Decepticon ranks."

Roadbuster sent a message through to the caller, "Unknown caller, identify yourself!"

The caller returned a message, that read, _Wreckers star_.

Moonlight's optics widened. "Wheeljack!"

The others turned towards her, she looked back. "Long story, but only myself and Wheeljack knew about that!"

Roadbuster opened the comlink. "Wheeljack?"

_"Had colder welcomes from the battlefield of Tyga-Pax last month! Roadbuster, sir, Wreckers.. Moonlight... I'm here!"_

**YAY! Wheeljack has made contact. Read on to know the whole story of the reasons behind the disappearance, plus the raiding of Decepticons **_**Nemesis**_**!**


	10. Storming the Nemesis

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

"Jackie! We've been trying to find you for a whole month!" Moonlight cried with joy.

_"I need to hurry Moon. The Decepticons are after energy reserves, kept me captive onboard the Nemesis; it has a built in shield so you couldn't track me from outside the Ship. Megatron is after all Cybertron's energon mining ground, and because I knew a few, they tried to use a psychic patch to find the information!"_

"Praxus' mining ground! They didn't discover that, did they?!" Prowl asked.

_"No, thank Primus they didn't. Some Vehicon troopers caused a mess outside, interrupting the transfer. I know that they know about the mining grounds in Genecon, and they've taken all the energy from it. The town is in ruins, lives lost. They're moving onto Tyga-Pax, which caused that Battle, and now they're searching across Praxus, Iacon and found some in Elite City!"_

"I'll put an alert out immediately!" Ultra Magnus replied, speaking to a mech offscreen as Wheeljack continued.

_"I deactivated the Nemesis' shielding, lock onto my co-ordinates!"_

Prowl nodded, and began tracing the signal, working fast to trace it back. After more than a few seconds he nodded. "Got it. The ship is air-born between Genecon and Elite City."

_"Hurry up gang! If this place isn't stormed..."_

Static...

"Jackie!" Moonlight cried out, but no response from the other end. She turned to her dad.

"Optimus, sir, a plan of attack, and storm the Nemesis?" Gazerbeam proposed.

The Prime nodded. "Autobots will groundbridge you all to base, and we'll lock onto the Nemesis and storm it."

They all saluted, as Optimus and Ultra Magnus cut their connections.

"Wreckers, gear up!" Roadbuster ordered. "We have spare gear if you need Gazerbeam, Moonlight."

Both bots nodded. "Much appreciated."

"I'm always loaded," Prowl replied. "Never leave without my power."

Jazz stepped up aswell, his arm transformed into his gun and shield.

**Outside the building, the groundbridge opened, and the Wreckers, Prowl, Jazz, Moonlight, her pals and Gazerbeam walked in...**

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen stood on the other side, awaiting all the team to enter.

Roadbuster entered first, followed by Impactor, then Rollerstorm, Seaspray, Pyro, Bulkhead, then Moonlight, Gazerbeam, Prowl and Jazz.

"We're all ready and set to to at your orders, sir," Roadbuster said.

Optimus nodded, and turned to his Autobots, who all nodded back. "Ratchet, prepare to groundbridge on the co-ordinates supplied by Prowl. Let's roll."

Prowl inputed the co-ordinates, and the green portal opened. The team assembled, and entered the groundbridge.

**Nemesis...**

"Is the Wrecker in the brig, chained and secured this time?!" Megatron ordered an answer.

"Yes Master," Starscream replied. "He won't escape this time!"

"I pray that he doesn't, because it'll cost your spark, Starscream!"

The seeker stepped back in shock, before hearing a commotion outside. A Vehicon trooper ran into the command room.

"The Autobots, and a group of bots are storming the flight deck!"

"Starscream, assemble your seeker armada! Vehicons, to the Flight deck! Guard all corridors and ensure our intruders are iradicated!" Megatron gave the orders. "Soundwave, begin the set up! Keep them at bay!"

Soundwave got to work, while Megatron left the room to take on his old foe.

"Optimus Prime!" he approached the attacking Autobot troops. "Fortunate to see you here to rescue a Wrecker! I presumed the Autobots weren't able to co-operate with the Wreckers!"

"We do form an alliance, and we're come for Wheeljack!" Optimus replied.

"And you're standing in our way!" Roadbuster fired at Megatron.

Vehicon troops stepped out from behind Megatron, all the cons opened fire on the Autobots, who fired back, taking down the troops. Megatron flew down the corridor to his command post for further details, while the Vehicons kept the Autobots are bay.

"Roadbuster, you and the Wreckers find Wheeljack, take Moonlight with you, out of harm's way!" Optimus ordered. "Prowl, Jazz, Whiplash, Chromia, Smokescreen, storm the Command centre to stop the troops there and locate Wheeljack if the Wreckers are unable to find him. Autobots, Gazerbeam, with me in bringing down the troops!"

The team split up into their groups, and carry out their task.

Prowl leads the team to the command post, shooting down the Vehicons who got in the way, and arrived at the command post, where Soundwave was. "Secure the Bridge!" he ordered.

The group attacked and shot all the Vehicon troops in the room, before they all stood in a line, facing their worse nightmare; Soundwave.

The Decepticon stood silently, facing the group, not saying a word, just staring.

"Now would be a good time to Surrender!" Prowl ordered.

Soundwave didn't say a thing, but turned around fully to face the group.

The five bots all charged towards Soundwave, who opened a groundbridge right below them.

Whiplash, Chromia and Smokescreen fell into the groundbridge, but Prowl grabs Jazz's arm, pulling him to safety, the green portal closed. The three bots landed below, landing infront of the Wrecker team.

"What are you three doing here?" Roadbuster asked.

"Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks, Prowl and Jazz are stuck up there with the mech!" Smokescreen replied.

"Prowl provided a map breakdown of the ship. Head down that corridor, next right, up the elevator, and head straight, take first left, and the commander centre is on the right side. Those two may need your assistance against Soundwave," Impactor replied.

The three bots nodded, and immediately ran off following the instructions.

"Up ahead are the energon storages!" Roadbuster told the team. "If Wheeljack knew about the energon hunts, he'd been in here. And maybe pick up cubes for relocation."

Shooting down the troops, the enter the storage units, and gasped.

Stacks and stacks of energon cubes, inside a long room too, each pile nearly reached the ceiling of the room, all filled energon cubes.

"Whoa... There is enough here to feed everyone on Cybertron for a whole month!" Rollerstorm gasped.

"Yes.. Maybe we'll do a special delivery after we find our comrade!" Roadbuster said, letting the door shut behind them, and continuing their scouting mission.

"What about the Brig?!" Moonlight asked, running alongside Roadbuster. "If keeping him prisoner, surely keep him there, or the medical bay for the psychic patch."

"True," Impactor added. "The medical is up ahead!"

Reaching the room, Knockout turned around. "Autobots!"

"Wreckers!" Roadbuster replied, everyone aimed their weapons at the red con, who put his hands up in the air. "Rollerstorm, Pyro, Impactor, keep the Con occupied, we'll go on ahead and find Wheeljack."

"Will do, sir!" Pyro replied, grinning at Knockout. "Maybe scratch his finish."

Roadbuster leads Seaspray, Bulkhead and Moonlight down the corridors, arriving outside the Ship's brig. Opening the door, they gasped.

"Wheeljack!" Moonlight cried with joy.

The Wrecker was hanging from the ceiling in electrical chains, but he didn't move or respond.

"He's unconsious at the moment," Seaspray looked at the mech. Heading to the control panel, he pressed a button, released the restraints on Wheeljack.

Bulkhead and Roadbuster help the mech to his feet, Moonlight gives a small cry.

"Moon, don't cry.."

They all looked up at Wheeljack.

"Just.. resting my optics..."

"Come, lets go!" Roadbuster ordered.

Heading to the door, a large group of Vehicon troops were outside and hold their weapons and aimed at the group, Starscream stepped forward.

"Looking to escape?" Starscream tormented, holding a key that he had in his servo. "I don't think so! Take them prisoner!"

Vehicon troopers enter with energon cords, to electrocute the bot it came into contact with. They stepped forward, and thrusted the sticks towards the bots, electrocuting them.

"Take them to the bridge!" Starscream ordered. "Megatron will be pleased with this catch!"

On the bridge, Prowl and Jazz were facing Soundwave, both sides not moving, waiting for the other to strike.

Soundwave deployed Laserbeak, who flew in the air, and flew back round to the two mechs. Jazz turned around, and with perfect aim, shoots Laserbeak. Prowl and Soundwave began fighting, before Prowl draws out two swords from on his back, begins attacking Soundwave. He wasn't as aggressive as Wheeljack, but Prowl knew some defence, blocking most of Soundwave's hits, when Megatron entered.

Aiming his gun at Prowl, "Stand down, Lord of Praxus!" he ordered the mech. He grabbed Jazz around the neck, aiming his gun at Jazz's head. "Or he gets it!"

_"Lord Megatron!"_

"Speak Starscream!"

_"All troops have captured our foes, all of them are on their way to your location as we speak!"_

"Excellent." Megatron turned to Prowl. "Seemed your mission was most unsuccessful. As Shockwave would say, illogical!"

All the Autobots, Wreckers, Moonlight, her pals, her dad, all were dragged into the bridge, all gasping up at Megatron who had Jazz in headlock, threatening to shoot at Jazz if they didn't obey him. Soundwave and a couple of Vehicons held back Prowl from ripping Megatron's head off.

**Uh oh, will the Autobots and Wreckers survive? What of the mission? Do they all get out in one piece? **

**Please review.**


	11. Freedom

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

All the Autobots, Wreckers, and the others were brought to the bridge, surrounded by Vehicon troops, all brought before the Warlord himself.

"Optimus, you surprise me!" Megatron was surprised to see the Prime. "All this for a lonely Wrecker. I presumed from Cybertron's history, Autobots didn't work with Wreckers, but now I see that this is not the case. Prey, why do you rescue a lonely Wrecker with no value to the Autobots?"

Optimus didn't reply, only sending death glares to the Warlord, refusing to answer.

"So it seems that way. Prey, why would you all risk your lives to save a Wrecker? Surely only his Wrecker comrades come to his aid, but the rest of you amaze me? Including you, Prowl, or should I say, Lord Prowl of Praxus."

"Because he is important, and I won't reveal anymore than that!" the Praxien replied, remaining cool not to give away too much.

"Well to you, I'm amazed he is," Megatron's gaze turned towards Moonlight, who had been knelt beside Wheeljack the whole time. He saw her glance, and smiled. "Now I see... You two are an item, you're together. And this Moonlight is a cousin of yours Praxien. Now it all fits in."

Megatron walked closer to the bots, Moonlight stood up in his way.

"Leave him alone!"

Megatron grabs her by her neck, and lifts her off her feet. "And prey why would I?! This mech holds valuable information to energon mining grounds, and hiding a secret source of energy from me, I'd like to find out what that secret is!"

Vehicon troops stepped forward and dragged the Wrecker away to the side, the others all held their weapons up to the bots to stop them stepping in.

"You're all fools to think you could stop me!" Megatron laughed. "Once we extract that information, he'll be of no use to me. And, I won't release him back into your care. He'll be useful for Knockout's experiments."

"So you haven't extracted the information yet?" Moonlight asked.

"No. Not yet."

"Then what in Primus have you been wasting your time for the past month?!"

Megatron growled at Moonlight, tightening his grip around her neck. "You question me!?"

"No! I do!"

The Warlord turned around, to be delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, sending the Decepticon flying backwards, and crashing into the controls at the back of the room, releasing his grip on Moonlight as this happened.

Wheeljack stepped forward and caught Moonlight before she could be injured, and gently drops her to stand on her own feet.

This prompted the others to join in, withdrawing their own weapons and attacking all the troops.

"If we're going to have any hope of getting out of here now, we'd need to disable the ship's cloaking shield, so Ratchet can pinpoint our location!" Wheeljack told the group. "Overheard Buckethead talking about it earlier this week."

"But we can't disable it through here! We need to locate the controls immediately!" Roadbuster replied.

"Buckethead would keep it hidden out of plain sight incase intruders got onto his ship, we need to check the obscure places first."

"Understood, Jackie," Roadbuster turned to Prowl. "Think you can pinpoint it's location from here."

"I can try," Prowl replied, running over to the control panel, and working fast on the keys.

Soundwave stood out into view, extracts one of the tentacles from his chasis, and fires it towards the Praxien, giving him an electric shock, knocking him out.

"Soundwave! Stand down!" Prime ordered.

The mech didn't listen, and opens a groundbridge behind the group, extracts the other tentacle, walking towards the bots to get them into the portal. His tentacles aim at Moonlight, who covered her optics.

Wheeljack stepped in, grabbing the two lines, using them to his advantage by tugging, and spins Soundwave, letting go, sending the mech flying into the control panels on the other side of the room, falling off them, and into the green portal himself.

Moonlight uncovered her optics just as Soundwave went into the groundbridge and it closed behind him. "Wonder where he went?"

"No time to think about that," Wheeljack helped her to her feet.

"Prowler?" Jazz ran over to the mech, helping him up.

"I'm Ok, Jazz," Prowl rubbed his helm. "Only injury was impact on the hard surface." He returned to the control panel, and continued his work. "While I search, get moving and find that control panel!"

Optimus nodded. "We'll send for the groundbridge once back at base to get you two out."

Prowl nodded, continuing his search on the panel.

"I'll stay here and be backup," Smokescreen replied. "Incase troops are deployed."

The others left, all exiting the bridge to find the panel.

Vehicons came at all angles, The Autobots shooting down all the troops that got in the way. Arcee and Bumblebee would kick and punch some of the cons, Bulkhead bashes the cons with his wrecking balls, the Wreckers shooting down the Cons, also providing melee attacks.

Smokescreen and Jazz had their weapons withdrawn, aimed at the entrance to the bridge incase troops came in. On time, group after group of Vehicon troops entered, including the flyers and ground based of the cons, all shooting and aiming at the mechs. Jazz used his shield as cover, firing at the bots, Smokescreen had good aim at aiming at the spark chambers of the troops.

Then more and more came in with less being shot down.

"Surrender!" one of the troops ordered.

Smokescreen and Jazz looked at one another, before Prowl walked between them, standing before the troops.

"Last chance to surrender, Autobots!"

Only a small curve of a smile appeared on Prowl's lips.

The troops tilted their heads to the side, before all stepping back in shock from the small fireball appearing in the Praxien's hand. He raised his arm to his back, and swings his arm around forward. The fireball speeds towards the troops, and upon impact, the troops all exploded into parts, the fireball travelled in a straight line obliterating all the troops in its line of sight.

"Whoa..." Smokescreen was speechless.

The Praxien then brought his hands together, out stretched infront of him, facing the troops, a huge gust of air sends the troops flying back towards the wall, most falling unconsious on impact, some of their heads breaking off at the force. Only 5 troops remained.

They all started firing at Prowl. He only smiled, only holding his hands out infront of him, a shield barrier appears. The shots hit the shield, and are blasted back at the troops. Smokescreen and Jazz step out the barrier, and fire at the remaining troops, knocking them all out.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Smokescreen was shocked at the actions.

Prowl smiled. "Heritage." He went back to his work on the control panel, his fingers running all over the control panel at lighting speed, before there is a small _ping_.

"Found it," Prowl answered. He then locates Prime and the others, before activating his comlink.

Optimus and the others were fighting down the troops, taking cover and firing at the enemy line, when his comlink rings.

_"Prime, I managed to locate the control panel to the ship's cloaking."_

"Good job Prowl, where is it from our current location?!"

_"About a two minute run from your current location, in the Eastern part of the ship. Same floor you are on... I'll guide whoever goes to it."_

"Copy that!" Optimus turned to Wheeljack. "Go to the control panel and deactivate it! Prowl will guide you."

"Come!" Wheeljack said to Moonlight, Bulkhead. Impactor, Pyro, Arcee and Bumblebee followed as back up.

The group ran down corridor after corridor with Prowl guiding them,

_"Take the next turning on the right, then a left, on the next right will be some troops!"_

Upon reaching that turning, the team fired on the troops, and continued down the path.

Reaching their destination, the door opened, revealing...

"Starscream!"

The seeker turned around. "Attack!" he ordered his seeker armada.

The troops all fired at the team, being shot down and knocked unconsious from some melee attacks, before the team fired at Starscream, who as a coward, transformed into his jet form, and flew off down the corridor to escape.

Running over the control panel, Wheeljack taps into the shield, and attempts to remove it.

"It only has a 'temporarily' shutdown, only got 5 minutes," Wheeljack said. "What's the access code to?"

_"52446541"_

Wheeljack typed it in, and it was granted. "Shield is down!"

The team turned on their heels, and began making their way back down to the others. Prowl, Jazz and Smokescreen immediately left their post.

"Ratchet, we disabled the shield, we'll all group up for groundbridging!" Prowl said.

_"I'll be on standby. I got the ship's location co-ordinates. Give me the co-ordinates when you're all grouped and I'll bridge you back."_

Heading down the corridors, the troops were losing, many of them where shot down.

Wheeljack and the others arrived at Optimus' location. "Shield is disabled, we got another 2 minutes before it activates again. Prowl and the others are on their way here now."

"We'll hold off the troops till they arrive, we'll meet on the ship's deck!" Optimus replied. "Let's move!" He activates his comlink. "Get to the ship's flight deck!"

_"We're almost there now, meet you there!"_ Prowl replied.

"Copy that!"

Shooting down more of the troops, the teams both arrive at the surface and regroup.

"Good work Prowl," Optimus said. "Now we.."

"Prime!"

Optimus turned around as Megatron dived at him, colliding into the red and blue mech, sending them both flying down the other side of the deck.

The groundbridge opened behind the team.

"Get inside!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

The Autobots ran into the groundbridge, then the Wreckers...

Wheeljack turned around, and took a shot. It slowly approached Megatron, colliding with his face, sending the mech backwards onto the ground. "Prime, come on!"

Optimus transformed and drove towards the groundbridge, both mechs entering, before everyone was safely at base, the groundbridge closed behind them.

Megatron got to his feet, and gave a loud yell.

**TFP Prowl is my idea of a mech who can bend the elements, described as a 'gift' as the Lord of Praxus, kind of an ancestors' heritage he gained.**

**MEGATRON LOST! *jumps for joy* WHEELJACK IS SAFE! *cartwheels***


	12. Epilogue

**Title:** The Wrecker and the Moonlight - part 2

**Characters:** Wheeljack, Prowl, Jazz

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Adventure

**Description:** As their relationship blossomed, Moonlight's eager to become a Wrecker is ruined; Wheeljack had left the Wreckers due to it being returned to Ultra Magnus' command. Moonlight goes on a mission to track the Wrecker, thought to be somewhere on Cybertron for departure of a tour of Space, even risking death. Then she discovers about a battle, so she begins her search...

Days later...

Wheeljack and Moonlight are laid back on the same Crystal Garden's field, looking up at the sky, including the one bright star that shined brighter than the rest.

Reaching for the other's hand, they twirl their fingers together, before looking at the glow of the Crystals.

"Coming back to this place brings back so many memories," Wheeljack replied. "Missed out on this for a full month."

"You did," Moonlight smiled, before sitting up, looking at the Wrecker. "What happened during that time?"

"What the Cons did onboard the ship?"

"No, the day you left the base and took off in the _Jackhammer_?"

Wheeljack sighed. "I don't know... I don't know what I was thinking. Just hearing that Ultra Magnus was back, boiled me up. Never did like the mech, 'by the book', always expected a 'Sir' or 'Commander', never just 'hello' would've suited his style. I wanted to get 'big', prove my strength and skill without that mech leading me or my comrades. Seems Bulk has gone soft, even him taking orders from Magnus."

"But he does command you all now?"

"I know, but to call us 'loose cannons' and say we're the ones who need discipline, he can look in the mirror! The one who needs to change is Magnus. We were all OK before he arrived, and what boiled me up aswell was Prime making him commander of us again, why Prime would think of us that way was beyond me."

"Jackie..."

The Wrecker shook his head. "All that just burned me up. All I could think about was the freedom, so I went to the depot, and flew off in the _Jackhammer_. It was then the ship's scanners picked up the energy mass in Tyga-Pax, and that's when I came across the battlefield. I saw this as the chance to prove that I didn't need Magnus to show how Wreckers can be. I went in, helped mechs and femmes, even small sparklings to safety. Saved a mech from being shot, but I later saw this mech near toxics. But seeing Tyga-Pax's orphanage in flames, and Soundwave stood beside it, I decided to avenge the lives lost. Without thinking, you know me by now Moon that I don't even think about this, I just went in and fought the mech. I must've been knocked out, coz next thing I know, I'm onboard the Decepticon ship in the Brig. I tried many times to contact you, and I'm sorry if you were left in worry, I did try, even making an attempt myself to use the ship to contact you, but was stopped before I could. And without that access code, I couldn't disable the ship's shielding to let you guys find me. I only got to see the news while in that Brig, and hearing about the devastation and sadness of the citizens of Iacon, I had thought at that moment you were gone.. I don't know why, but I thought you were dead, offline, so the city was grieving. Seeing you in the brig yesterday with the others was the hope I needed. When I thought you were gone... I didn't want to be without you, and came close to joining the well of allsparks with you, but I knew you wouldn't want that to happen, to cut down my life for you..."

Moonlight listened with interest, sadness, surprise and joy, all mixed emotions throughout the explanation, before she pressed a finger to his lips. "I understand.. you talk too much." Her optics then widened. "You know the mech you said you rescued?"

Wheeljack nodded. "The one who inhaled the toxic?"

Moonlight nodded. "During my own investigation to find you," she giggled, "We found that same mech at medical centre, and me and Bulkhead paid a visit for information to your whereabouts... He passed away before us, but his last words, 'Thank the mech who saved my life for me.'"

Both bots smiled, twirling their fingers together, before leaning forward for a kiss in the glow of the Crystals.

"It made me realize, how much I didn't want to continue life without you Moon," Wheeljack added. "Made me a changed mech, and to realize that we can't spend our lives without each other."

Moonlight blushed bright red, "Oh Jackie, tha..." She froze.

In the Wrecker's hand, was a Cybertronian broach, the symbol of love. Moonlight brought her hands to her face, tears welling up, making faint gasping sounds of Joy. She remembered about this broach from her cousin's lessons and tours of Praxus.

She thought to the tour with her pals as to what Prowl said;

_"This is the Praxus chapel.. Mechs and femmes come here to be bonded in the optics of Primus, to join their sparks and bond in peace and harmony."_

_He pulls out a broach. "This is what our citizens use to propose. There are ten different kinds, each with their own meaning. This one I have, has a flower, a music note and sapphire, symbolizing the love is of 'a love song, sweetness and best friends' forever'."_

Moonlight had done her research thoroughly, and knew the meanings of all ten. The one the Wrecker was holding, had the Sun, a heart and a music note. The symbolizing of the future was bright and happy, a bond full of love, and the music note to show the rythm of their happiness and joy for the future to come.

"Moonlight, will you be my bondmate?"

**I'll leave you with the answer, that rolls over to the next part XD XD**

**Well another part is fulfilled... Wow, 2 parts finished in the space of 2-3 weeks?! 0_0**

**Well, another 4 on the way. *giggles* Hope you're liking it so far. It gets to a WOW factor next part. Only gotta read the description to know XD**

**Thanks for all the favs and reviews. Love my fans :D Much appreciated.**


End file.
